1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphic processing apparatus, a graphic processing method and a program for performing predetermined graphic processing on a target graphic object including a plurality of graphic primitives specified by graphic data. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement for facilitating a judgment as to whether or not the graphic primitives constituting the outermost perimeter of the target graphic object are connected to each other.
2. Description of the Background Art
A graphic processing apparatus for recognition of a closed graphic portion from a target graphic object composed of a plurality of line segment data has conventionally been known. In this graphic processing apparatus, a portion other than the outline of the target graphic object is recognized as a closed graphic portion if the line segment data constituting the outline of the target graphic object are not properly connected to each other, that is, if the outline of the target graphic object does not form a closed figure but forms an open figure.
To create the outline of the target graphic object which forms a closed figure in this case, an operator of the graphic processing apparatus must find out an unconnected portion and perform a correction process for proper connection of that portion.
There are, however, some cases where such an unconnected portion exists in terms of graphic data although the line segments of the outline appear to be connected to each other as far as the operator of the graphic processing apparatus observes the target graphic object displayed on a display device. In such cases, it is very difficult for the operator to locate the unconnected portion. This causes the reduction in efficiency of graphic processing.